Yo Ho and a Bottle of Rum
by dysfunctional-RAINBOW.exe
Summary: Summary:: It was a normal life that he wanted, but Roxas got far from that. What happens when he runs into the feared captain of the ship, The Heartless? Will Axel spare him or dispose of the boy? Pairings:: AxuRoku, Zemyx, RiSo and perhaps more.


It was no unusual thing to see ships sailing in the vast, blue ocean. Some of them were ships used for trading various items between countries. They were elegant and painted in various shades of blues and greens and reds, and could often be seen at least once a week. Sometimes you would see ships housing people, luxury ships decorated in beautiful colors and had elegant patterns and carvings that could be seen. There were war ships which were equipped with cannons and housed soldiers and were a force to be reckoned with. Similarly to the naval war ships, one could sometimes, if they were unlucky enough to come across them, see ships that were often huge, looking very much like naval ships indeed. But these ships, with there rugged appearance and dirty sails and cannons that loomed from the side, did not house soldiers. No, they housed something much worse. For, you see, if one were to come across a naval ship, the crew would, once they found out you were harmless enough, either send you on your way or help you from whatever situation you'd gotten yourself into. If one came across a ship housing non-naval personnel, those who rode in the rugged looking ships, one would not simply be sent on ones way. No, one would likely be tossed in the brig, or forced to walk the plank at sword point. For these ships housed one type of person, and one type alone.

"PIRATES!!"

It is here that we find ourselves, under attack by said beasts. The small fishing vessel stood no chance against the large, well equipped pirate ship, with its black flag and traditional skull and cross bones blowing proudly at the very top mast. There was a loud blast that echoed slightly, and the stench of gun powder rested heavily, mixing with the already salty smelling air. Waves smacked against the side of the small fishing vessel, adding to the effect as the boat began to sink, men scrambling for the life boats, some jumping overboard, seeing there was no chance as the boat sunk deeper and deeper until finally it was out of sight, resting at the bottom of the ocean. Most of the crew were still aboard of her when she sunk, but the few that had managed to escape were quickly being detained by several of the pirates who had deployed a life boat to capture them, either to add numbers to there crew or to make sure they finished the job properly. No matter how hard the men attempted to resist being captured, the pirates were stronger, and really, what was the point of struggling against a pirate? It would only get you killed in the end.

You may, after seeing this display of violence, be wondering just why said pirates decided sinking a small, fairly worthless fishing boat. What did they have o gain from it? Well, if you looked through the eyes of the captain, you'd be wondering a much different question. For he wasn't thinking about what they had to gain. No, he was wondering what they had to lose. Nothing, of course, he'd known that the small ship didn't stand a chance against such a ship as how own. After all, "The Heartless" was the most well known ship in all the seven seas. And everyone who was anyone knew the captain who owned said ship. And everyone who was anyone knew what kind of monster he could be, if provoked. Everyone knew who Captain Axel Fay was, and most everyone feared him.

You see, Axel wasn't your typical pirate. While it was true that he'd started out as many other pirates do, at the very bottom of the scale as a deck hand, it was quickly discovered that he had a fierce talent in the way of fighting, be it with a pistol or a sword. An unnatural talent, one might say. But it wasn't until the ship he was on raided a small village on the outskirts of the city known as Twilight Town that Axel found the weapon he'd use for the rest of his life, the one that made him quite different from any other pirate. For, you see, chakrams were not a common weapon amongst anyone, least of all pirates. His weapon choice was not the only reason Axel was widely known. No, everyone knew he was, to put it lightly, quite a bastard who didn't really give a damn about anyone's sob stories as long as he got gold or silver or something worth money. He didn't care if your father was sick and in need of medical attention, or if you needed the money to pay taxes or anything else you could dish out. In fact, he really only cared about himself and his crew.

Ah, his crew. One would expect his crew to be the same as him. But, in fact, his crew was made of all sorts of personalities. There was Demyx, a mulleted haired boy who, in reality, didn't really belong on a pirate ship. He was just to mild, to nice, too friendly, to be a cold blooded killer, Yet there he was, as the ships cook and musical entertainer, playing an odd instrument indeed. Demyx played the sitar, and he 'played it damn well' as Axel always said. Really, the only reason Demyx was even on the ship was because he'd been Axel's best friend for as long as either of them could remember. That and the fact that when Axel had first started his own crew, he'd needed a cook. And Demyx had been only too eager to help him out. Which is why one could find someone like Demyx on a ship like The Heartless.

Next, you had Zexion, who was the best navigator in the entire world. Axel thought so, at least. And the blue haired male who always wore his hair in a fringe had gotten them out of some rather sticky situations. One time, Axel recalled a storm he was sure his ship would go down in. But thanks to Zexion, they'd piloted the ship out of it safely. Zexion was rather silent most of the time, and Axel figure he had a thing going on for Demyx, but no one ever said anything about the blue haired navigator and the blond haired cook hooking up.

Xigbar was Axel's first mate, and the person who sat atop the mast, looking out to sea, attempting to spot land. He was one hell of a fighter, too, and Axel always praised him for it. They'd met in the small trading town of Wonderland, a rather strange town in itself, and they'd been very, very good friends since. It was Xigbar who'd once saved Demyx from pirates who'd kidnapped the boy, and since the the blond haired cook had been eternally grateful to the older man. There were several rumors floating around the ship involving the two, but nothing had been confirmed.

There are, of course, others on the ship. There are more crew members and deck hands. There are other cooks and there are people who maintain the ships appearance. But these people are not as important to this tale as the others mentioned above. They are, of course, important in maintaining the ships clockwork performance. They don't, however, have much relevance to this tale. For the tale I'm about to unfold, to weave before your very eyes, is one of romance and tragedy, of comedy and drama, and of love and passion. It is one involving the pirate captain and the small, feminine son of the King in the place known as Destiny Islands. It it a tale that, in order to understand, one must go back a while, to the time before the two boys had ever met.

For this, you see, is the tale of Captain Axel Fay and Prince Roxas Strife, and how two men who are so very different can fall in love. Because you know what they say, opposites attract. And that statement holds true, more so for this tale then others you may have heard.


End file.
